Briliant Frienship
by fxjenreew
Summary: Gon Dkk akan mengunjungi rumah Mito-san. tapi di perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan berbagai rintangan. WARNING : CHAPTER 2 IS CROSSOVER WITH KUROSHITSUJI.


"Killua.." terdengar suara lebut di telinga anak berambut putih atau akrab dipanggil Killua. Gon memperhatikan wajah temannya yg sedang tidur pulas di hadapannya. Saat itu waktu menunjukan pukul 04.45 AM. Gon yang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi heran melihat Killua yang masih tertidur.

"Killua.." bisiknya lagi terdengar di telinga killua. Killua mendesis pelan dan menjawab "ne, apa Gon?" dengan masih setengah sadar setengah tidak sadar.

Gon menggelengkan matanya dan seraya menatap Killua lagi. "bangun.." ucap Gon pada Killua. Killua tidak merespon. Killua masih mengantuk, tubuhnya yang diselimuti selimut dan guling yang killua pegang, Gon menarik selimut tersebut.

Killua menarik selimutnya lagi dan berkata "masih subuh, tidurlah lagi.. kalau kau ingin mandi, mandi saja sendiri" seusai berkata Killua tertidur lagi. "He- aku sudah mandi Killua.. tadi aku mandi jam 4.03 AM! Sekarang giliranmu, apa aku harus menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi?" ucap Gon. Killua membuka matanya saat mendengar Gon tadi, Killua sangat heran, dan bertanya-tanya kalau Gon itu sudah terbiasa bangun pagi dan juga mandi sangat pagi!

"kau sudah mandi?!" ucap Killua tidak percaya, Gon mengangguk. "tidak usah, aku terbiasa mandi dengan air dingin" Ucap Killua. "Kalau begitu, cepatlah mandi Killua! Ingat! Hari ini kita akan mengunjungi rumah Mito-san.." gon memperingatkan Killua. Mereka telah berjanji untuk mengunjungi rumah Mito-san. Tapi waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 04.56 AM.

"Nanti saja, kau bangunkan aku jam 08.00 saja, sekarang aku ingin tidur sebentar, aku tak ingin melewati mimpi langka ini" ucap Killua. Karna setiap harinya, Killua selalu bermimpi buruk tentang keluarganya maupun Aniki-nya. Tapi sekarang sepertinya Killua mendapatkan Mimpi langka. Mimpi itu adalah Mimpi dimana ia bisa menyampaikan perasaannya pada Gon sejak lama, karna selama ini, Killua telah bertepuk sebelah tangan sama Gon. Terlalu malu baginya untuk mengucapkannya secara Nyata di dunia ini. Tapi killua berpikir ini Gila! Masa Killua mencintai sesama lelaki! _Impossible!_

"itu terlalu siang! Aku akan membangunkanmu pukul 06.00 AM, sementara aku sekarang akan membuat sarapan untuk kita.." ucap Gon yg langsung keluar dari kamar dan menuju Dapur. Killua hanya heran, apa dia bisa memasak? Tingkah Gon seperti Perempuan.. Tapi seperti yg dikatakannya, ia tak ingin melewatkan mimpi langkanya itu dan segera tertidur kembali.

Sementara itu, Gon menuju dapur, membuka loker laci yg berada di atas, mengambil kotak Sereal dan menyeduhkan sereal ke dalam 2 mangkok. Gon sebenarnya juga bingung, apa Killua emang selalu bangun siang?

06.01 AM

"Killuaa!" ucap Gon sambil menggerak-gerakan tubuh Killua yang masih tertidur.. "iya.. iya.. sebentar.." Killua beranjak bangun dari kasurnya, dan menuju kamar mandi. Gon mengantarkan Handuk yang dipakai Killua dan mengantungkannya didepan pintu kamar mandi. "Killua! Handukmu ada didepan pintu ini! Sesudah itu cepatlah ke meja makan, aku telah membuatkanmu sereal!" ucap Gon. Gon kembali menuju meja makan, duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu Killua selesai mandi.

Kini Killua telah berada di meja makan, dan bertanya "apa ini buatanmu, Gon?" ucap Killua sedikit Heran pada Gon. Gon mengangguk dan mulai memakan sereal tersebut. "tidak kau masukkan Racun, kan?" ucap Killua memastikan. Gon mendengus kesal "tidak! Mana mungkin aku masukkan Racun pada Makananmu!" sedangkan Killua hanya terkekeh pelan.

Mereka melahap sereal tersebut. Killua pertama menghabiskan sereal tersebut. Ia meminum segelas susu coklat panas yang telah disiapkan oleh Gon. Jujur saja, Killua merasa Gon itu seperti Mito-san tapi mana mungkin. Killua menatap Gon yang masih memakan sereal tersebut. Di mata Killua, Gon sangat Istimewa, bagaikan cahaya harapan. Dalam situasi apapun, Gon pasti akan melihat Harapan! Selain itu, Gon juga Baik dan Jujur. Itulah yang membuat Killua menyukainya, bukan dari fisiknya.

"Kenapa kau menatap wajahku? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, killua?" ucap Gon. Killua tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Gon heran karna Killua menatapnya terus menerus. "tidak, hanya saja kau ini seperti ulat! Sangat lamban! Bisa-bisa kita tertinggal pesawat yang akan kita naiki ke rumah Mito-san" ucap Killua sambil merapikan bajunya.

"killua kan tadi bangunnya lama, kalau saja kau bangun lebih awal sepertiku, mungkin tidak akan lama.." ucap Gon memandangi Killua. "tapi-kan kau bisa memakan sereal ini selagi aku tidur maupun mandi, Gon!" Ucap killua tak mau kalah. "karna, kalau aku makan sendiri, rasanya tidak nyaman.." ucap Gon, gon meminum dalam satu tegukan susu coklatnya itu.

"Ayo Killua! Kita berangkat sekarang.." Ucap Gon gembira. Tapi koper mereka masih ada dikamar. "Baka! Kau harus membawa Koper! Bukankah kita akan berada di sana selama kurang lebih 5 hari?" ucap Killua sambil memegang koper miliknya sendiri. "Oh! Aku lupa! Untung saja Killua mengingatkanku!" ucap Gon yg langsung berlari untuk membawa koper Gon. Killua mendesah pelan, meskipun begitu, Gon masih tetap Gon, tidak berubah.

Sementara Gon mengambil koper, Killua mengambil handphonenya yg ada di saku mantelnya, dan mencoba menghubungi Kurapika dan Leorio.

"Leorio.." ucap Killua dalam handphonenya itu.

"Ya. Killua! Apa kau dan Gon sudah siap?" ucap Leorio bersemangat. Sebenarnya, Leorio serta Kurapika ikut mengunjungi Mito-san, karna kudengar Nenek Gon itu sedang sakit, mungkin factor usia, dan Leorio berharap bisa setidaknya menolong neneknya itu, tapi rasanya ia tidak bisa nyaman jika hanya dia bersama killua dan Gon, mungkin Killua dan Gon akan asik berbicara, makanya Leorio mengajak Kurapika untuk menemaninya, meskipun Leorio dan Kurapika seorang adik kakak, tapi mereka berhubungan layaknya sahabat.

"sudah, kau sekarang ada dimana?" ucap Killua sambil melihat kearah pintu apa Gon sudah keluar atau belum.

"aku dan kurapika sudah berada di Bendara, Kurapika berniat membelikan persiapan untuk perbekalan untuk kita, kini Kurapika sedang berada di minimarket yg berada di sekitar bendara sambil menunggu kalian datang" Ucap Leorio. Leorio sendiri sekarang berada didepan minimarket menunggu kurapika yang sedang membeli perbekalan.

"aku dan Gon akan segera kesana.. dan jangan lupa, bilang pada Kurapika, sekalian belikan aku Chocorobokun, nanti uangnya akan kugantikan saat aku dan Gon sudah berada disana.." Ucap Killua.

"Awas, bisa-bisa gigimu akan bolong karna terlalu banyak makan coklat, gini-gini juga aku dokter" ucap Leorio kepada Killua dan berhasil membuat Killua mendegus Kesal.

"jika aku merasakan sakit di gigiku, aku akan segera pergi ke dokter gigi, bukan ke dokter gadung*n sepertimu!" ucap Killua sambil mematikan handphonenya. Sedangkan Leorio hanya terkekeh. Gon menghampiri Killua dengan membawa koper ia sendiri. Killua dan Gon mencari taxi untuk menuju Bandara.

Kini Killua dan Gon sudah berada di bandara. Killua dan Gon berusaha mencari Leorio dan Kurapika disekitar minimarket Bandara, akhirnya mereka menemukan Leorio yang sedang membaca majalah dan menunggu didepan minimarket tersebut.

"Leorio!" ucap kedua anak itu menghampiri Leorio.

"Gon! Killua!" girang Leorio kepada dua anak tersebut. Leorio menutup majalahnya dan menyimpan majalah itu dipinggirnya.

"mana Kurapika?" Tanya Gon pada Leorio. Leorio menunjuk ke arah minimarket. "kurapika ada di sana, sedang membeli sesuatu.." ujar Leorio. Sementara Killua celingak-celinguk di bandara itu, dan menemukan sebuah toko coklat kecil. Killua berlari ke arah toko tersebut. Mau apa lagi dia kesana selain beli coklat benar, bukan?

"kebiasaan ya, Killua kesana pasti tidak lain tujuannya membeli coklat" dengus Leorio. Gon hanya terkekeh saja. Kurapika keluar dari minimarket tersebut dan menghampiri Gon dan Leorio.

"Gon! Mana Killua?"sapa Kurapika pada Gon. Mata Gon melirik arah toko coklat dan menjawab, "Killua ada di sana, mungkin dia sedang membeli coklat atau hanya melihat-lihat saja.." kurapika menggelengkan matanya. "tidak, dia pasti membelinya, jika ia melihat coklat didepannya dia pasti akan membelinya, Pasti." Ucap Leorio dengan penuh kepastian, tapi itu benar. Killua baru saja keluar dari toko coklat tersebut dengan membawa 1 kantong yang berisi coklat dan menghampiri Gon, Kurapika, dan Leorio.

"Benarkan apa yang dikatakanku? Dia pasti membelinya.." ucap Leorio dengan puas. Kurapika hanya melongo saja melihat Killua membeli coklat sebanyak itu, tidak heran, killua adalah salah satu keluarga Zaoldyeck, Pembunuh bayaran yang sudah terkenal, tidak heran uang membanjiri keluarganya itu sehingga bisa membeli apa saja yang mereka inginkan.

"Killua, kamu gasalah beli sebanyak itu? Apa kau kuat memakan coklat sebanyak itu? Mungkin aku sudah mual jika memakan coklat sebanyak itu sekaligus.." dengus Kurapika yang heran terhadap Killua. "Kurapika, Killua sudah terbiasa dengan ini, setiap kali aku jalan berdua dengannya pasti bawaany coklat. Jadi ini udah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagiku.." ujar Gon.

"kalian ini.. ayolah cepat! 4 menit lagi kita akan ketinggalan pesawat!" peringat Killua sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Apa?! 4 menit lagi?" ucap Leorio panik. "Kalau begitu kita harus bergegas!" ucap Kurapika, dan Gon hanya mengangguk. Kini mereka berempat berlari kearah pesawat, untungnya mereka tidak ketinggalan pesawat tersebut, tapi buruknya, mengapa ada Hisoka dan Machi dipesawat ini?!

TBC~

.

.

.

.

Huaaaaaah. Akhirnya selesai juga buat ff chapter pertamanyaaa.. biasalah orang sibuk sama tugas pr sekolaah-_- jadi Cuma bisa bikin ff ini malam-malam;-; .

pokoknya apa yang akan terjadi setelah mengetahui ada hisoka dan machi didalam pesawat itu? Tunggu kelanjutannya di Chapter 2'0')/. Author janji deh gabakal lama-lama update chapter 2-nyaaaaa..

Okeee di revieeew yaa minnaa! Arigatou gozaimasu!

.

.

.

Please Review


End file.
